Scarlet
by Ambyrawrawr
Summary: It's easy to stay hidden away in a world of computers, stay in a room as the world bustles on without you. Sell information, pay your rent and pay no mind to the fucked up world you're living in. That was Matt's mantra. But the fucked up world has a way of sucking you in. that was Mello's mantra.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N**

**This will be the last multichapter fic I post here as I have moved to Ao3 under the user Mihaelgayhl**

* * *

The sun had been up for too long. So long in fact it stopped being a small glimpse of light under the blind and was now a bright yellow circle boring into the beige that blocked its full view into the sleepy flat. Wilted plants cooked more in the dry soil outside as matt finally lifted the blind, squinting in the light. It had been a tough raid having been side tracked part way through by another guild promising more bounty if they assisted, only to be cut down in an ambush. Matt didn't mind too much as he had managed to survive, the same however could not be said for his own guild mates.

The late morning air seeped happily into the flat as Matt opened the window, leaning out a little to the light the cigarette that he slipped into his mouth. The traffic had quietened as the small town had reached the morning lull between going to work and lunch, only the night shift workers returning home and the unemployed scattered the streets in a muddle of what to do next.

A perfect do nothing morning.

Except for – "Jeevas open this door now!"

Matt narrowed his eyes at the door thudding in its frame, the brass lock however was holding firm as the banging grew far more intense.

"I know you're in there Jeevas I could hear your stupid machines whirling all night! Open up! You better have my rent or you're out of here I can promise you that!"

Matt opened the door a crack, the latch sliding into place as he faced a bright blue angry stare. "No need to shout Mr Keehl."

"Shout?! Shout! You're two months overdue Jeevas, pay up or get out!"

Mello Keehl, also known as the landlord from hell was well known amongst the tenants of the complex. From the angry East Germans who ruled the fifth floor to the skinhead Englishman who kept himself to himself on the ground floor all tried to avoid his fist pounding on your door at all hours of the day. Whether he was demanding rent or demanding you 'turn down that techno junk for the last fucking time Jeevas!' he tended to get what he wanted. Mello thrust his hand at Matt who shoved a large wad of cash into it only to be scowled at as Mello began counting.

It wasn't the first or the last time he had counted it in front of Matt.

Especially since Matt had 'accidentally' left out a third of the rent periodically just to see if he could save himself a little more money. Mello let out a small huff of air as he jammed the cash into his pocket seemingly satisfied. "One more time Jeevas. One more time you're overdue and you're gone I swear."

Matt could feel his eyes roll internally. He had been told that every single month since he had moved into the complex a year and a half ago and yet, as he shut the door in Mello's face, he knew there was no way in hell he would be thrown out of the complex, even if he stopped paying rent altogether.

After all if Mello really wanted him gone he would already be flat out on his ass.

And yet he had a roof over his head.

Matt stuck a cigarette between his lips in annoyance. Mello was hard to read, he couldn't tell why he was letting Matt stay, but Matt didn't collect and sell information for nothing. He would find out.


	2. Chapter 2

There was nothing.

Matt had been searching all night, Facebook, blogging platforms, searching his name in general databases and when he got truly desperate, venturing onto the deep web trying to uncover something, _anything_ on his landlord. It was like Mello Keehl didn't exist. Matt would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little impressed. It's difficult to stay completely off the grid especially in a city and yet this man had done it.

But that alone made Matt's stomach turn slightly. There was no point in making sure you were untraceable unless you were at risk of being caught for something, or in Matt's case, you enjoyed the challenge of erasing yourself from the governments knowledge. Letting out a frustrated sigh Matt leaned back in his chair, pulling his goggles up to his forehead so he could rub at his aching eyes. Readjusting himself in the cushy leather seat he leaned forwards looking over the data reports from the newest search, charts and graphs piling into tabs upon tabs of work. Putting another cigarette in his mouth Matt reached for his mouse only for his monitor to go dead. The constant whirl of machines died down to an uncomfortable silence and the soft glow of the lava lamp in the corner cut out letting only the illumination of the streetlights outside cast harsh shadows on the bare walls.

Matt groaned in exasperation, putting the waiting cigarette into an overflowing ashtray, he walked out of the flat and down the concrete hallway. A large metal door was at the end of the corridor with a small square hole cut in it and replaced with glass. Matt thumped on the glass, tapping his foot in annoyance. This wasn't the first time this had happened, in fact it happened rather often, whenever Mello had decided he had had enough of Matt's shit, he would flip the trip switch and he would lose all power until he could get his hands on the surly blonde and shout until it was turned back on with a grumble.

Nothing.

Matt could hear muffled voices on the other side of the door, a tinge of panic radiating through the heavy metal, not that Matt especially cared about their panic. He had bought a bunch of stock from a tip off and needed to get back online as quickly as possible so he could sell it off before the company tanked.

"Keehl open up!" Matt's fist thumped against the door again. All the voices went quiet and the deadbolt holding the door shut slid open. Mello pulled the door open, the usual look of contempt was already plastered on his face at Matt's presence. "I paid my bills. Turn the electric back on."

"Manners cost nothing Jeevas," Mello said, arms folded tightly across his chest. In his opinion Matt had a very punchable face, one that he could happily sink his knuckles into over and over until Matt's teeth littered the ground. "Besides this isn't me. The whole building's down."

"What?!"

"And unless you're an electrician you can fuck off." Mello said as he closed the door. "I've got no time for lay about low lives."

Matt's hands balled into tight fists at his sides, teeth grinding together to hold in the sudden wave of anger. A lay about low life, that's what he had been called. It was true to some extent and Matt was more than happy to indulge his lazy streak every now and then, but typing frantically for six, seven, eight hours until your fingers were cramped and the tips were burning against the slightest pressure applied wasn't a feeling a lazy person experienced. Too be called lazy by someone who knew nothing about him, Matt couldn't stand it. The anger broke through as his fist pounded on the door.

"Oi Keehl! Fuck you you self-absorbed prick." Matt yelled through the door. No response came back, leaving Matt to seethe alone. Gathering what remained of his dignity he returned to his apartment, envisioning torture methods ones which would make Mello beg for forgiveness, sticking toothpicks under his toenails and making him kick a wall seemed like such an excellent idea until he thought about it himself, his own toes curling inwards at the imaginary assault.

The room was still dark, the silence was overwhelming. It made Matt's skin prickle uncomfortably and a hard knot form in his stomach which swirled in an almost nauseating sloshing motion. The money which he was about to land his hands on, the money which would be able to support him for the next four years without worry, was slipping through his fingers.

Just because that damn Keehl wanted to play games with him.

Matt took a breath to calm himself. He would get his money back and since Keehl was kind enough to let his investment go belly up it only seemed logical that he would reimburse Matt of that cash.

Yes, that seemed fair indeed.


End file.
